El hombre propone, Dios dispone
by kappa kolhv
Summary: Metódico, calculador, dedicado. Son cualidades que definen a Midorima. En palabras de Takao, es un tsundere repelente que morirá virgen. Shin debe tener una prometida a la altura, pero la chica extranjera del campus no entra ni a empujones en su definición. Arrogante, burlona, amiga de Kise y Takao. En palabras de las chicas, una zorra, en la de los chicos, la diosa de la mecánica.
1. 0 Japón

_****__Full Summary:_

_Metódico, calculador, dedicado. Eran cualidades que definen a Midorima Shintaro y que aún como estudiante de medicina perduran. En palabras de Takao, es un tsundere repelente que morirá virgen. Shin debe tener una prometida a la altura, pero la chica de la que todos hablan en el campus por ser extranjera no entra ni a empujones en su definición. Arrogante, burlona, compinche de Ryota y Kazunari. En palabras de otras chicas, una zorra. En palabras de los chicos, la diosa de la mecánica. Capaz de dirigir a una panda de testosterona con una sola mano y con la inteligencia de serpiente. _

* * *

**_Disclaimer y advertencias:_** _Kuroko no Basuke le pertenece Tadatoshi Fujimaki, con excepción de algunos OC's. Este fic se sitúa después de la Winter Cup, o mejor dicho, en el segundo año universitario de nuestros queridos Kiseki's. Este fic contiene algunos spoiler, algo de OoC (ya que nunca queda perfecto) y como ya había mencionado OC's. Tambien contendrá escenas sexuales (no explicitas), insultos, violencia y algunos temas fuertes. Los lugares e informaciones universitarias son aproximadas y algunas suposiciones, ya que yo no he estado en ninguno de ellos_.

**_Nota de la autora:_** _Generalmente esta sección irá después de capitulo, este por ser el primero es una excepción. Yo en este momento debería estudiar para mi examen semestral de química pero la verdad es que Mido-chan no salía de mi cabeza. Si repruebo lo culparé eternamente. En fin, espero que les guste este inicio de proyecto. Tengo un problema de actualizaciones, ya que soy tremendamente impuntual e inestable, por mi inspiración quiero decir. Así que estas actualizaciones serán cada quincena, o si no, por mes. Una excepción de esta aclaración es el primer capitulo que seguramente estará aquí más tardar jueves o viernes, sin más que decir por ahora, disfrútenlo._

* * *

_**0. ** Capitulo Cero:_** Japón**

Toda su vida quiso viajar a Japón, cuando cumplió 14 años, viajó a Okinawa a visitar a su tía que vivía en una base militar. Casi no tuvo interacción con los nativos por estar metida en la base. Después a los 17 visitó a su prima (hija de su tía en Okinawa) en Tokio, donde fue a ver algunos partidos de la Winter Cup, una competición entre preparatorias y sus equipos de basquetbol. Ahora a sus 20 años se encontraba temblando ante las puertas del aeropuerto.

"_Pasajeros con destino a Tokio abordar por el andén número doce, repito, pasajeros con destino a Tokio abordar por el andén número doce."_

El escuchar ese aviso por el altoparlante no significaría tanto si supiera que planeaba regresar, pero no era así. No regresaría en mucho tiempo.

Sus cosas ya habían sido enviadas hace una semana y su primo ya las había recogido y llevado a su apartamento.

Repasó mentalmente su equipaje y se aseguró de haber tomado pastillas para dormir que harían efecto en una hora, y es que el vuelo era tremendamente largo y a ella le daba nervios estar sin dormir, y eso que se había saltado la escala a la Ciudad de México saliendo desde San Diego.

Respiró profundamente y se dirigió al andén.

.

.

.

Definitivamente no se esperaba un súper vuelo cinco estrellas pero por lo menos esperaba estar tranquila. Se la pasó comiendo cacahuates, jugando con sus dedos, observando fijamente a las azafatas, viendo por la ventanilla, ojeando revistas, en fin. Una muy larga lista. Y la pastilla ni sus luces. Podría darse un tiro ahora mismo. O eso pensaba hasta que por fin, por fin, la pastilla hizo efecto.

.

.

.

La azafata le despertó con un golpecito en el hombro indicándole que debía salir y ella agradeció haber dormido casi todo el vuelo de un tirón. Cumpliendo con la rutina reglamentaria se dirigió lista a la entrada del aeropuerto después de haber lidiado con la molesta cinta de equipaje.

Buscó en la entrada a su primo entre el montón de gente que esperaba a sus familiares. Lo vio con un cartel que contenía un águila. Típico de él.

—_¡Primo! —_lo abrazó efusivamente. Algunas personas los voltearon a ver.

—_¡Enana! —_la abrazó él también. —_Bienvenida. Aunque será mejor que comencemos a hablar en japonés, ya sabes, integración. _

—Como quieras. —le respondió ella. Sabía que los extranjeros llamaban mucho la atención.

—Bien. Te ayudo. —contestó él quitándole las maletas. —¿Cuándo tienes la entrevista?

—El lunes. Estoy nerviosísima.

—Tranquila, lo harás bien. Ya estas dentro, solo es para corroborar datos.

—Gracias por ayudarme con lo del departamento.

—¿Bromeas? He esperado toda la vida para que vivamos juntos, será una fiesta espectacular.

—Gracias, eso significa que un ninguno de los dos sabe cocinar, ¿verdad?

—Exacto.

—Tonto.

.

.

.

El lugar no era muy espacioso, pero tampoco era diminuto, era justo. Para dos personas. Su primo sacrificaría su estudio personal y ahora los instrumentos de medición que terminaría compartiendo con ella se encontraban acomodados en un escritorio en el recibidor.

Las paredes pintadas de color arena, impersonales, exceptuando algunos cuadros con fotografías de su familia, ella se recordó que también colgaría las suyas.

Después de la típica entrada japonesa donde dejaría sus zapatos, estaba el pequeño recibidor con el escritorio, piso de madera, paredes arena, puerta del sanitario, la próxima habitación era grande, la sala-comedor, donde una mesa para cuatro le daba la bienvenida, le gustaba la mesa, era color rojo junto con las sillas. En la pared un reloj de cucú, y más allá los sillones marrones, junto a una ventana una televisión de segunda mano y películas VHS amontonadas en el piso. Miró de reojo a su derecha, la entrada a la cocina, pequeña, esencial, con la estufa de cuatro fogones, refrigerador que daba hielo triturado y agua fresca. Un microondas blanco, un tostador plateado y una cafetera azul. La alacena con vajilla de flores, un regalo de la abuela.

—Tu habitación es la de la derecha, es más pequeña pero tiene salida al balcón. Espero te sientas cómoda.

—No te preocupes. No hay problema.

—Puedes comenzar a desempacar, terminaré unos reportes y vamos a cenar a un restaurante mexicano cerca de acá.

—Me encanta la idea. Oye, ¿podemos pintar las paredes?

—Sí. Aunque no tengo pintura en este momento.

—No importa, ya la compraré yo luego, quisiera poner algunas cosas en mi pared.

—Adelante.

Entró a su nueva habitación cerrando la puerta con cuidado. Paseó la vista lentamente. Un espacio de paredes arena y piso de madera con cajas de cartón en una esquina, un ropero vació y una cama en la esquina lejana.

Suspiró.

"Manos a la obra."

Al final terminaron comiendo frijoles rancheros con pan a falta de tortilla.

Ella solo pedía que sus nervios se calmaran para el lunes.

* * *

**_¿Review's? ¿Favoritos? ¿Alerta? ¿Los tres? No sean tímidos._**


	2. 1 La retadora

_****__Full Summary:_

_Metódico, calculador, dedicado. Eran cualidades que definen a Midorima Shintaro y que aún como estudiante de medicina perduran. En palabras de Takao, es un tsundere repelente que morirá virgen. Shin debe tener una prometida a la altura, pero la chica de la que todos hablan en el campus por ser extranjera no entra ni a empujones en su definición. Arrogante, burlona, compinche de Ryota y Kazunari. En palabras de otras chicas, una zorra. En palabras de los chicos, la diosa de la mecánica. Capaz de dirigir a una panda de testosterona con una sola mano y con la inteligencia de serpiente. _

* * *

**_Disclaimer y advertencias:_** _Kuroko no Basuke le pertenece Tadatoshi Fujimaki, con excepción de algunos OC's. Este fic se sitúa después de la Winter Cup, o mejor dicho, en el segundo año universitario de nuestros queridos Kiseki's. Este fic contiene algunos spoiler, algo de OoC (ya que nunca queda perfecto) y como ya había mencionado OC's. Tambien contendrá escenas sexuales (no explicitas), insultos, violencia y algunos temas fuertes. Los lugares e informaciones universitarias son aproximadas y algunas suposiciones, ya que yo no he estado en ninguno de ellos_.

* * *

_**1. **Capitulo uno:_ **La retadora**

Tecleó rápidamente en su celular frente al tablón de resultados sin aún creérselo del todo. Es que Kise Ryota no se lo podía creer, generalmente era Akashi quien ganaba todo, tal vez ya no en el basquetbol pero en calificaciones y exámenes seguía siendo aterrador, él estaba en el extranjero de intercambio y en su ausencia era obvio quien seguía. Shintaro Midorima. Obviamente.

Sin embargo ahí, en el tablón, en la lista, con los números, no era exactamente que Midorima estuviera en primer lugar.

**_"2. Midorima Shintaro"_**

Era segundo.

Dos.

Después.

Uno después.

Segundo lugar, carajo.

Esperó pacientemente la respuesta de su "amigo" (después de todo Midorima no lo considera como tal), y pronto sintió como lo empujaban para ver el tablón de resultados.

—¡Midorimacchi! Eso duele. —se quejó el rubio levantándose del piso.

—Muérete, Kise. —expresó tan amigable como siempre. Pasó su mirada por la lista, encontrando a Kagami y Aomine casi al final del ranking en el lugar 298 y 299. Kuroko en el 20, Kise en el 35, Takao en el 37 y él… en el 2. Era inaudito.

—¡Shin-chan! ¿Por qué tan apresurado? —el pelinegro vio cómo su amigo miraba con furia el nombre que encabezaba la lista y miró de soslayo a Kise. Empezaron a reír levemente. Kuroko llegó un poco después con sus dos luces cabezas huecas.

—¿Qué significa esto? —preguntó con ira contenida. Oha Asa no le había advertido de esto. Estaba en cuarto lugar en el horóscopo de hoy y llevaba su amuleto de la suerte, que eran artículos de viaje, llevaba una brújula.

—Oh. Te han ganado, Shin-chan.

**_"1. Viera Garza Catalina"_**

—Anda tú, quedé en primero. —la voz que se escuchó atrajo la mirada de Midorima.

—¡Cat-chan! —saludó Takao.

—¡Catcchi! —esta vez la saludó el rubio.

—Hola, chicos. ¿Llegaron a salir en el ranking? —correspondió el saludo ignorando la mirada furtiva que Midorima le dedicaba.

—Treintaicinco. —declaró Kise.

—Treintaisiete. —declaró Takao.

—Felicidades. Y soy Viera-san para ti, Kise. —regañó.

—¿Y para Takaocchi?

—Sigo siendo tu líder de proyecto. No te tomes tantas confianzas.

Midorima la observó en su discusión con el rubio, las sonrisas que le dedicaba a Takao. Eran afines. Tenía suerte ese día. Según Oha Asa esa chica podría ser Tauro, Escorpio o Aries. Se llevaba muy bien con Takao… eso se reducia a Tauro o Escorpio.

Entonces miró su blusa, color amarillo. En las manos llevaba libros y un florero.

Escorpio.

Inocente o no, esa mujer llevaba todos los objetos de la suerte, el color de la suerte y estaba dos puestos por encima de él en el horóscopo. Otra vez, Oha Asa no se equivocaba.

Takao observó cómo Midorima analizaba a Cat y sonrió para sus adentros.

—Saluda, Shin-chan. Ella es Catalina, la chica nueva del campus, bueno, ya no tan nueva. Llegó el semestre pasado.

—Oh, a juzgar por tu cara, debes ser el segundo lugar ¿verdad? —dijo ella. Aomine comenzó a reírse junto con Kagami un poco más atrás. Midorima frunció el ceño.

Insolente.

—Habrá sido suerte del día, escorpiana. —mencionó Midorima acomodándose los lentes.

—Quien sabe, inténtalo mejor a la próxima, ¿sí? Nos vemos luego. —le guiñó el ojo a Midorima y se fue por donde vino, tranquilamente.

Notó como las chicas a su alrededor cuchicheaban.

—¿Y esta mujer de donde la sacaron? —indagó Midorima a Takao y Kise.

—Esta buenísima, ¿no? Tiene grandes tetas. —aportó el moreno interesado. Midorima miró mal a Aomine, a él lo único que le importaba era derrotar su puntuación máxima.

.

.

.

Takao tecleaba como poseso en el ordenador mientras movia los pies al ritmo de la música que inundaba la estancia. A unos metros de él estaba Kise terminando unos planos, tan delicadamente, decididamente, cautelosamente… hasta que la escuadra se deslizó un poco y corrió la tinta china.

—¡Ahgg! Se manchó de nuevo. —el rubio estaba desesperado. Cat lo mataría. No sabía si reiniciar nuevamente, se suponía que tenía que entregar a primera hora y el tiempo era corto.

—Llevalo así. Debes dormir.

—¿Eres estúpido o algo? Me van a colgar si lo dejo así. Pero ya no hay tiempo.

—¿Y si llamas a Cat-chan y le preguntas sobre ello? —dijo Takao. Kise suspiró, desgraciadamente esa era la única solución.

—Si no queda otra alternativa…

Kise jugó con la agenda de contactos antes de presionar "Llamar", prácticamente estaba cometiendo suicidio.

Por la bocina escuchó el pitido característico de la línea, momentos después escuchó la voz de Cat, algo ronca. Kise se mordió el labio, de seguro estaba durmiendo.

—"Diga"

—Catcchi, soy Kise, veras…-

—"¿Qué demonios quieres a estas horas, Kise?"

—¡No me mates, Catcchi, juro que fue un accidente!

—"¿Ryota? Me estas asustando."

—Se escurrió la tinta china, es el cuarto plano, ya no tengo material —escuchó a Cat suspirar del otro lado del teléfono.

—"No te preocupes Ryota, mañana te daré una mano con eso, ahora ve a descansar que te necesito al 100% mañana en la presentación."

—Catcchi… —Kise lagrimeaba, es que a veces esa mujer era un pan de Dios.

Cat escuchó las risotadas de fondo, ese era Takao, estaba segura.

En efecto, Takao había acabado su trabajo impreso y ahora parloteaba con alguien por teléfono. Kise juraba que era Midorima, solo a Takao se le ocurriría llamarlo a esa hora.

—"Ryota, ponme en altavoz." —la orden de Cat era marcial. Kise hizo lo indicado.

—"¡KAZUNARI, A LA CAMA, AHORA!" —el volumen de la bocina era alto, y el de la voz de Cat no era precisamente dulce.

De hecho, Midorima también lo había escuchado.

—Mooh, Cat-chan, aun no amanece —berreaba Takao. En su rabieta, presionó el altavoz y la voz de Shintaro resonó por la estancia.

—"¿Esa indecente mujer está en tu departamento, Takao?" —la voz de Midorima era solemne. Y ella también lo había escuchado. Kise y Takao se miraron con urgencia.

—"¿Mujer indecente? Haz de tener mucha clase según tú, aunque hables a ciegas de una dama. Que desvergonzado." —mencionó Cat.

Ambos chicos miraban sus teléfonos como si fueran radioactivos, habían comenzado una pelea, y no precisamente entre ellos, comentarios sarcásticos y mordaces iban y venían a través de las bocinas del altavoz.

—¿Y se aman? —la voz de Takao les interrogó de improviso, solo por hacer la maldad.

—**"¡Nunca en la vida!" **—ambos habían dicho la misma frase, al mismo tiempo, completamente sincronizados.

Una idea cruzó por la mente de ambos chicos, y una mirada entre ellos bastó para ponerse de acuerdo silenciosamente.

Ambos eran autoritarios, malvados, solitarios y egocéntricos. Tal para cual.

—Pues yo no sé, pero ustedes discuten como un viejo matrimonio.

Por otro lado, el espécimen Kazunari Takao buscaba con desesperación morir joven sin dejar descendencia.

* * *

**_Nota de la autora: _**_Si, si losé, tarde milenios. Dije que era muy irregular. Últimamente se me ha complicado mucho la vida, graduaciones, admisiones, fiestas, visitas. En fin, muchos detalles de mi vida privada, así como del trabajo. Me disculpo por ello pero igual no descarto que esto vuelva a suceder. Esperemos que no o que en su defecto el retraso no sea tan largo._

_Ahora, cabe aclarar que este capítulo se encuentra seis meses después que el prólogo. Y que la chica del prólogo es Catarina._

_Hablemos de… CATARINA: Tiene veinte años, estudia en la Universidad de Tokio, es becada y su carrera es Ingeniería Aeronáutica y Astronáutica. Es la líder del proyecto del curso y por ello, jefa de Kise. Es rematadora del equipo de voleibol universitario, su jersey lleva en número 8._

_Hablemos de… RYOUTA: Tiene veinte años, estudia en la Universidad de Tokio, su carrera es Ingeniería Aeronáutica y Astronáutica. Es la mano derecha de Cat. Es alero del equipo de basquetbol universitario, su jersey lleva el número 7._

_Hablemos de… KAZUNARI: Tiene veinte años, estudia en la Universidad de Tokio, su carrera es Leyes. Es junto con Ryota, mejor amigo de Cat. Es base del equipo de basquetbol universitario, su jersey lleva el número 12._

_Agradezco los comentarios, follows y favoritos. Espero que más personitas se animen a dejarme review._

* * *

**_¿Review's? ¿Favoritos? ¿Alerta? ¿Los tres? No sean tímidos._**


	3. 2 La cita

_****__Full Summary:_

_Metódico, calculador, dedicado. Eran cualidades que definen a Midorima Shintaro y que aún como estudiante de medicina perduran. En palabras de Takao, es un tsundere repelente que morirá virgen. Shin debe tener una prometida a la altura, pero la chica de la que todos hablan en el campus por ser extranjera no entra ni a empujones en su definición. Arrogante, burlona, compinche de Ryota y Kazunari. En palabras de otras chicas, una zorra. En palabras de los chicos, la diosa de la mecánica. Capaz de dirigir a una panda de testosterona con una sola mano y con la inteligencia de serpiente. _

* * *

**_Disclaimer y advertencias:_** _Kuroko no Basuke le pertenece Tadatoshi Fujimaki, con excepción de algunos OC's. Este fic se sitúa después de la Winter Cup, o mejor dicho, en el segundo año universitario de nuestros queridos Kiseki's. Este fic contiene algunos spoiler, algo de OoC (ya que nunca queda perfecto) y como ya había mencionado OC's. Tambien contendrá escenas sexuales (no explicitas), insultos, violencia y algunos temas fuertes. Los lugares e informaciones universitarias son aproximadas y algunas suposiciones, ya que yo no he estado en ninguno de ellos_.

* * *

**2. ** _Capitulo dos:_ **La cita**

La voz de Takao era chillona e irritante, lo sabía desde la preparatoria, sin embargo también sabía que el pelinegro era capaz de presionarlo a límites insospechados.

Solo por esa razón se encontraba en aquella cursi cafetería totalmente incómodo y sintiéndose observado.

Exacto, Takao le había armado una especie de cita a ciegas de la que él formaba parte —obviamente contra su voluntad— y lo había dejado sin salida y sentado en aquella mesa.

Lo peor de todo no era el estar en aquella cita, sino el que la susodicha llevaba cuarenta minutos de retraso. ¿Qué clase de broma era esa? En primer lugar ni siquiera sabía porque esperaba. ¿Acaso tenía algún tipo de esperanza en ese disparatado plan?

Interrumpiendo sus pensamientos algo indignado, decidió que era suficiente y se encaminó a la salida, su mesa fue ocupada por otras personas casi de inmediato.

Al abrir la puerta, otra persona quiso entrar al mismo tiempo causando que chocara contra su pecho, al parecer tenía prisa.

—¿Qué diablos…? ¿Por qué no te fijas por dónde vas? —reconoció la voz al instante, era Viera.

Era Viera y el su muñeca tenía aquel listón celeste que la marcaba como su… cita.

Definitivamente iba a matar a Takao.

—Debes esperar a que la persona salga antes de entrar. —le ayudó a levantarse por mera cortesía.

—¿Midorima? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Takao me citó aquí. —era más fácil ponerle esa excusa que decir "eres mi cita".

—¿En este lugar tan asquerosamente cursi? ¿Eres gay?

Y la discreción definitivamente no era una de sus cualidades.

—¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no! Tenía una… bueno ya no importa.

—¿Te dejaron plantado? —ella titubeó un poco al preguntar. El silencio del chico fue su clara respuesta.

Catarina era muy lista, por eso estaba en ese país… y solo tuvo que sumar dos más dos para que aquella situación quedara entendida. La firma "Kise y Takao estuvieron aquí" estaba más que presente en aquel momento.

—Mira, creo que ambos sabemos por qué estamos aquí y que llegue tarde, que probablemente te sientas humillado pero sé que quieres matar a Kazunari tanto como quiero matar a Ryota. ¿Te parece si en lugar de tener una… cita, discutimos acerca de aniquilarlos? —mientras que ella daba su argumento Midorima la miraba directamente, pero ella estaba nerviosa así que desvió la mirada.

Shintaro entrecerró los ojos con astucia dejando que el silencio entre ellos se prolongara.

—¿Qué tienes en mente?

No supo si juzgar la sonrisa de ella como mal o buen augurio.

.

.

.

Bueno, eso no era lo que Shintaro tenía en mente. Pero se encontraba en un extraño lugar donde todas las personas hablaban español y se veían extranjeras. Estaba en el fondo del local en una mesa junto con Catarina. El lugar con olores extraños pero apetitosos, colores vivos y flores muy coloridas en las mesas.

—¿Y que se supone que es esto? —preguntó él.

—_Frijoles puercos_, mexicanos. —explicó ella. —Esto es una _Cenaduría _al estilo mexicano, debo admitir que me siento más cómoda en estos lugares.

—Debo dar por hecho que eres mexicana. —mencionó él tomando un totopo para probar aquellos frijoles.

—Así es. ¿Tanto se nota mi acento?

—Un extranjero siempre será un extranjero. Lo digo por tu manera de dirigirte a todos y contonearte en la universidad. —aclaró. Catarina lejos de sentirse ofendida alzó una ceja con sospecha.

—¿Eso significa que me has observado bastante, Doctor-chan?

—Pues para estar en lados opuestos del campus sabes bien que es lo que estudio, Mecánica-chan.

Eso sí que no se lo podía creer. ¿Era acaso Midorima Shintaro tuteándola? El mundo acabaría ese día y ella aún no estaba borracha, ¿podía ser la vida más cruel?

—Me agradan los médicos.

—A mí no me agradan las chicas que son masculinas.

—Feministas.

—Para mí es lo mismo.

—Para ser estudiante de medicina te lo tienes muy creído.

—Eso me dicen.

Alto. Ahí.

¿Acaso Midorima estaba tomado o algo? De cualquier manera él mismo estaba consciente de lo que decía y tampoco se la creía, estaba soltando sus pensamientos de una. Era tan fácil hablar.

—¿Estas drogado?

—¿Me drogaste?

—Por supuesto que no.

—¿Qué es esto? Sabe bien.

Y Catarina ahí tenía su respuesta, este chico estaba rechoncho de _Margaritas _y sospechaba que no tenía mucha experiencia con el alcohol.

—_Hola, primaza. ¿Qué haces aquí? _—y ahí estaba su primo que también era su compañero de piso.

—_¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no interrumpas a la gente?_—le regañó en lugar de saludar, era obvio que había interrumpido porque vio a Midorima con ella.

—_¿Quién es este compa? —_preguntó señalando a Midorima sin ningún tipo de cortesía.

—Que maleducado. —calificó este. El chico recién llegado frunció el ceño y Catarina temió que comenzara una pelea.

—_Ignóralo, César, este pendejo esta tomado. Es mi compañero así que te callas y te largas._

_—Uy, sí. ¿Te andas echando novio o buscas el apañe? _

_—No es mi novio, ya a chingar a su madre morro, nos vemos en casa._

Midorima se encontraba observando sin entender más que vagas palabras. Discutían. No estaba seguro quien era ese chico, pero era escandaloso. Una mole. Había muchos músculos en su cuerpo, le recordaba a Eikichi Nebuya, tal vez más corpulento y con más barba. Pero igual de bronceado y de cabellera oscura, casi de su misma estatura. Definitivamente un mastodonte.

Aquel musculoso le miró mal una última vez y se alejó de su mesa.

—Es mi primo, César. Es un celoso de primera, me disculpo por su grosería.

—Pensé que era tu novio, ya sabes, luce exactamente como uno de esos chicos.

—¿Esos chicos?

—Sí, ya sabes. Ustedes dos lucen tan fuera de lugar aquí que se ven como esos protagonistas de las películas americanas que le gustan a mi hermana.

—No sé si ofenderme porque me llamaste gaijin o porque piensas que soy porrista.

—Ambas.

—Vete a la mierda, Midorima.

—¿Me llevas?

—¡Suficiente! No más alcohol para _Verde-_kun.

—Mi cabello es bastante normal.

—¿Es enserio?

—Ya. Tal vez no.

La música de fondo, totalmente mexicana, ritmo que no conocía les acompañaba, ella se movía rítmicamente en su asiento, solo un poco, eventualmente seguía la letra de la canción con sus labios y él la observaba. Definitivamente estaba tomado.

.

.

.

Shintaro miró el techo de su cuarto en aquella noche del sábado. A un día de aquella extraña convivencia con su rival académica. Y aún no podía sacársela de la cabeza, no porque le gustara ni mucho menos, él no era tan superficial. Si no por esa manera de hablarle y porque logro que se dejara llevar. ¿Acaso él era fácil de manipular para ella?

Su celular vibró a su lado y la pantalla tenuemente encendida iluminó su habitación. Era un mensaje de texto.

**_"¿Y? ¿Tienes un plan para vencer a Kise y Takao?"_**

Sinceramente, a estas alturas, ya no sabía si realmente la idea de esos dos estuvo tan equivocada.

Pero más lo dudaron Kise y Takao cuando se enteraron que esos dos nuevamente habían quedado en salir una semana después de aquello.

Y los rumores en la universidad se expandieron como pólvora.

* * *

**_Nota de la autora:_** _Ya, ya. Lo lamento por poner a Shin-chan algo OoC, aunque tomemos en cuenta que está tomado. Además necesito que esto avance un poquitín rápido, ya que no pienso hacer esto de más de veinticinco capítulos y con ese tsundere ochocientos son pocos. Aunque no crean que ya en el capítulo seis estarán derramando miel y besándose en todos los rincones._

_Ahora, sé que no he descrito propiamente a Catarina, pero pronto será. Y ya sabemos el nombre de su primo: César. _

_Sobre las actualizaciones, supongo que serán mensuales, pero bueno. La verdad es que ya el lunes entro a la universidad y tengo que adaptarme. Trabajaré tanto como pueda pero ya me intimidó el director de mi facultad D: lloro…_

_Sé que algunas chicas que no son de México dudaron en algunos puntos del capítulo, como en la conversación de César y Catarina. O eso pienso, así que dejaré significados:_

_-Frijoles puercos: Esa no estoy segura si es así en todos los países, pero así les llamamos a los frijoles refritos con chorizo, tocino, queso, chile, manteca, aceitunas y otros ingredientes._

_-Compa: Compadre, así nos referimos informalmente para decir algo como "este amigo" o "este tipo"._

_-Pendejo: Creo que en otros países también se usa, pero básicamente es estúpido, imbécil, etc._

_-Apañe: Palabra vulgar para referirse a un agasajo, ya saben, un faje, un momento de toqueteo y besuqueo._

_-Chingar a su madre: Bueno, esto lo empleamos de muchas maneras, en otras palabras podría cambiar el significado dependiendo de cómo lo digas y obviamente a quien se lo digas. En este caso sería como "Ya lárgate". _

_-Morro: Muchacho, tipo, niño, basura, blablablabla. También depende el contexto en el que lo uses._

_Cada vez que ponga regionalismos los explicaré en esta sección. Espero no les moleste, me encantan los regionalismos._

_Ya despidiéndome, agradezco a todas las personas que se toman la molestia de leer, dar en favoritos, dejar review, poner alertas y eso. Gracias, los amo. Ámenme también._

_Hablemos de… CÉSAR:__ Tiene veintidós años, estudia en el Instituto de Tecnología de Tokio la carrera de Ingeniería en Sistemas Computacionales. Es primo de Cat. Juega en el equipo de futbol americano de la universidad como Offensive tackle y Defensive end. Su número es el 78._

* * *

**_¿Review's? ¿Favoritos? ¿Alerta? ¿Los tres? No sean tímidos._**


	4. 3 El rumor dice

_****__Full Summary:_

_Metódico, calculador, dedicado. Eran cualidades que definen a Midorima Shintaro y que aún como estudiante de medicina perduran. En palabras de Takao, es un tsundere repelente que morirá virgen. Shin debe tener una prometida a la altura, pero la chica de la que todos hablan en el campus por ser extranjera no entra ni a empujones en su definición. Arrogante, burlona, compinche de Ryota y Kazunari. En palabras de otras chicas, una zorra. En palabras de los chicos, la diosa de la mecánica. Capaz de dirigir a una panda de testosterona con una sola mano y con la inteligencia de serpiente. _

* * *

**_Disclaimer y advertencias:_** _Kuroko no Basuke le pertenece Tadatoshi Fujimaki, con excepción de algunos OC's. Este fic se sitúa después de la Winter Cup, o mejor dicho, en el segundo año universitario de nuestros queridos Kiseki's. Este fic contiene algunos spoiler, algo de OoC (ya que nunca queda perfecto) y como ya había mencionado OC's. Tambien contendrá escenas sexuales (no explicitas), insultos, violencia y algunos temas fuertes. Los lugares e informaciones universitarias son aproximadas y algunas suposiciones, ya que yo no he estado en ninguno de ellos_.

* * *

**3. ** _Capitulo tres:_ **El rumor dice**

**_"_**_¿Lo has escuchado?**"**_

**_"_**_¿Qué?**"**_

**_"_**_El bombón de Midorima Shintaro anda con la gaijin**"**_

**_"_**_No te lo creo, ¿esa que está en ingeniería?**"**_

**_"_**_Escuché que se prostituye en Shibuya**"**_

**_"_**_Escuché que se acostó con el rector**"**_

**_"_**_Yo que se acostó con todos los de su facultad**"**_

**_"_**_¿Qué no era la novia de Kise-kun?**"**_

**_"_**_No se conforma con uno**"**_

**_"_**_Lagartona**"**_

**_"_**_Es una zorra**"**_

—No creas nada de lo que dicen, Midorin. Están celosas de que Viera-san se la viva rodeada de chicos y sea más bonita que ellas. —Momoi era su compañera de clases, ambos estaban en medicina.

—No es de mi incumbencia lo que ella haga o deje de hacer. —repuso dignamente Midorima. Satsuki solo bufó.

La pelirrosa empatizaba con Catarina aunque solo se hubieran hablado un par de veces en el gimnasio de la universidad, ella entendía lo que era ser diferente que las demás chicas. Así eran la mayoría de ellas, no sabían nada de ti, sin embargo se sentían con la autoridad suficiente para opinar de tu persona.

.

.

.

Sabía lo que le había dicho a Satsuki, a pesar de ello, recordaba los comentarios y rumores que venían siguiéndolo desde hacía un par de semanas. Se había visto con ella un par de veces, incluso se habían sentado en la misma mesa de la biblioteca, sin hablarse, solo leyendo sus libros y retirándose silenciosamente, pero esa tarde fue diferente.

Sentados frente a frente, él con un libro de microbiología y ella con uno de física cuántica, pasaban las hojas y los minutos, alguna que otra persona se detendría a admirarlos pero ellos seguían en silencio.

—¿Estás listo para mañana, o necesitas repasar el plan? —preguntó ella mientras guardaba sus cosas.

—Claro que no. Tú cumple con tu parte. —dijo Midorima.

—¿Quieres ir a tomar algo? —comentó la chica cuando se colgaba su bolso.

—Que no tenga alcohol de preferencia. —ella rio.

—Qué va. Hablaba de la máquina que está en el pasillo.

Caminaron a la salida de la enorme biblioteca y se despidieron levemente de la encargada.

—¿Algo en especial?

—Sopa de judías rojas.

—Rarito. —rio ella y se alejó para ir a la máquina. Shintaro la miró alejarse.

Ahora que lo pensaba bien, entendía porque la miraban tanto, de cabellos castaños claros, alta para ser mujer con su 1.70, ojos pardos y verdosos, piel levemente bronceada y un cuerpo bastante llamativo —lo suficiente para hacer que Aomine volteara su cabeza y eso era mucho—, efectivamente era alguien perfectamente destacable.

—Oye, Midorima. —una voz a su lado le saco de sus pensamientos.

Era uno de sus compañeros.

—¿Ocurre algo, Kimura-san?

—Que frío. —se quejó ante el formalismo. —En fin. Queríamos preguntarte, cuando termines con la gaijin, ¿podrías pasárnosla? —el peliverde no pudo evitarlo, el fruncir el ceño.

—¿Qué?

—Ya sabes, ya que… bueno, no necesito decirlo. Escuché de un amigo de economía que es muy buena en la cama, queremos probarla nosotros también. —el chico no se deba cuenta de la enorme ira que provocaba en Midorima con esos comentarios.

—Si tanto te interesa enredarte con ella, no es algo que decida yo. —la mirada ponzoñosa que le dedicaba Midorima le dejó petrificado.

—¿Ocurre algo?—y Cat había llegado oportunamente para evitar que Shintaro cometiera alguna estupidez ante la desfachatez de su compañero.

Ambos chicos miraron a Catarina, el peliverde relajó su semblante.

—No ocurre nada. Vamos. —dijo quitándole la lata a la chica, esta se encogió de hombros y los siguió.

Esa noche otra vez fue demasiado larga para Midorima. Ya había quedado claro que Catarina no le desagradaba y por eso le molestaba escuchar todas esas cosas que decían de ella.

Tampoco estaba seguro si quería que lo siguieran relacionando con ella.

.

.

.

—¿Entonces qué? ¿Vamos? —preguntó Cat, animada.

—Ehh… no lo sé. —respondió Takao, dudoso.

—Yo digo que sí. —contestó Kise.

El plan de Cat y Shin era muy sencillo, suficiente para que esos fastidiosos de sus amigos los dejaran en paz de una vez por todas.

Finalmente Kise hizo el trabajo sucio y convenció a Takao. Una salida a comer, aparentemente común.

Kazunari no era tonto, por un momento lo engañaron, volvió a alzar la guardia cuando aquellos dos seres malvados, Shin y Cat, pidieron bastante comida, y cara para variar. Kise tampoco se contuvo y pidió cosas costosas y extravagantes en aquel restaurante hindú.

Entonces Midorima hizo el primer movimiento.

—Si me disculpan, iré al sanitario. —el extremadamente formal Shintaro se puso de pie y se dirigió lentamente al baño. Cat lo siguió disimuladamente con la mirada lista para proseguir, la mesera trajo los aperitivos, ella probó algunos para disimular.

Takao solo se distrajo por un momento, Cat lo aprovechó para guardar comida en su bolso, Kise parloteaba sobre tonterías y ella reía, para disfrazar sus intenciones.

—Hey, esperen un momento, voy a saludar a alguien. —se excusó rápidamente y se acercó a alguien en la esquina cerca de la salida de los sanitarios. Un chico alto y moreno.

Takao volvió a desviar la vista solo para checar que Kise no robara de sus sándwiches, y al volver la vista, Cat había desaparecido.

"Mierda".

.

.

.

Corrieron por la calle, ella le jalaba de la mano mientras reía, él reprimió una sonrisa. El viento les azotaba la cara y se colaba por sus ropas, aun así siguieron huyendo, alejándose del lugar donde dejaron a aquellos dos.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—Calla y sube. —Cat le dio un casco de copiloto, ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta que ella había planeado la huida.

Una motocicleta Honda color negro, deportiva y al parecer del año, se encontraba frente a ellos. Catarina se puso el casco y se montó.

—¿Atrás?

—No, enfrente. Claro que atrás Midorima, ¿quieres que choquemos? —si había sido una pregunta estúpida. Tronó la lengua y se montó a la motocicleta mientras se ponía el casco.

Cat encendió la moto.

—Sostente o saldrás disparado. —apenas tuvo tiempo de agarrarla levemente por la cintura cuando ella arrancó de una, con rapidez y temeraria.

No pudo evitarlo, enroscó sus brazos en ella. En su vida se había subido a una motocicleta.

—¡Tranquilo! ¡Voy yo al volante! —precisamente era eso lo que le preocupaba, eso y que iban a exceso de velocidad, estaba seguro.

Se detuvieron en un parque, bajaron de la moto, ella deshaciéndose de la risa y él como gelatina de los nervios.

—Eres una inconsciente, pudimos haber muerto.

—Pero estamos aquí, ¿qué no? Así que… ¡misión cumplida! —alzó su mano para que chocara los cinco con ella, él correspondió un tanto incómodo. Era muy efusiva.

Se sentaron en un banquillo que estaba cerca de la calle, sin saber muy bien que hacer ahora.

—Quiero disculparme por los inconvenientes que ocasioné. Ya sabes, yo también he estado oyéndolos… los rumores. —dijo ella. Midorima la miró. Mirada gacha, respiración leve y postura derrotada.

—Son solo basura. —dijo él. Ella levantó la mirada, esperanzada.

—Tú… ¿no crees lo que dicen de mí? —su mirada tenía esa chispa decidida, mentirle era imposible.

—Yo… —por esa vez no quería ser honesto —No lo sé… —pero tampoco quería mentir.

—No… ¿no lo sabes? —enojo. Eso fue lo que vio en su mirada. —Debí suponerlo.

Eso le molestó. ¿Estaba declarándose culpable o inocente?

—Realmente se dicen cosas desagradables de ti.

—Son unos imbéciles, tanto los que hablan como los que se la creen, incluso… los que lo consideran por un momento. —pedrada para Midorima. —No tienes idea, de lo que es caminar por la calle y que se te insinúen pronunciándote un precio. Por alguna razón todos tus compatriotas japoneses de Shibuya piensan que soy una prostituta. Es desagradable que me den ese trato, incluso nuestros compañeros. Solo porque soy diferente. Porque no encajo en sus habitantes cortados con la misma tijera. Te lo preguntaré otra vez, ¿tú les crees? —ella le decía su situación con un tono de voz resentido. Y no dudaba que así fuera, así eran. Hablaban y hablaban sin saber la verdad.

—No te conozco lo suficiente ni para negarlo, ni para afirmarlo. Soy neutral. —respondió el chico. Cat lo analizó. Absolutamente diferente al japonés que estaba acostumbrada a tratar. Excéntrico, eso sí. Pero endemoniadamente guapo.

Cat se puso de pie.

—Es todo lo que necesitaba oír. Nos vemos luego, Midorima. —hubo algo en ese tono de voz que no le agrado a él. Era cortante, distante, helado.

Se montó en la motocicleta y arrancó casi de inmediato, dejando a Midorima sin tiempo a carburar que no sabía dónde estaba y que había olvidado darle el otro casco. Tendría que llamar a un taxi.

Justo en ese momento recibió un mensaje de texto. Y para su sorpresa no era de Takao. Era de su padre citándolo en su casa.

.

.

.

Tiró las llaves a la mesa del recibidor y azoto la puerta tras si, caminó y se dejó caer en el sillón mientras su departamento aun estaba a ocuras.

Recordaba a sus padres y se sentía estresado.

_—Shintaro, creemos que es el momento de que contraigas matrimonio._

_—¿Qué?_

_—Así es, ya hasta hemos localizado a algunas señoritas de nuestra clase._

Y una mierda, él **no** pensaba casarse.

Su celular vibró, un mensaje de Takao

**_"Ya estarán contentos, Shin-chan."_** —adjuntaba una foto, eran Takao y Kise en la cocina del restaurante lavando una montaña de platos sucios.

No pudo evitar colar una risa y recordó de quien fue el plan.

Cat.

¿Debería disculparse? Aunque no sabía por qué.

* * *

**_Nota de la autora:_**_ Esta vez volví un poco antes de lo planeado, espero así se esté llevando el asunto. Sinceramente mis tiempos son un desastre, de lunes a sábado voy a la universidad y los domingos trabajo, así que por favor apiádense de mi pobre alma sin días libres._

_Ya la personalidad de Shin-chan está un poco mejor acomodada, pero para las que les agradó verlo tomadito, no se preocupen, se viene otra racha, pero está más "jarcor". No se pierdan el próximo capítulo, recomendación desde el fondo de mi corazón._

_Gracias a todos los lectores, todas las alertas, favoritos y sobretodo los reviews que siempre me dejan una sonrisa. Los quiero._

* * *

**_¿Review's? ¿Favoritos? ¿Alerta? ¿Los tres? No sean tímidos._**


	5. 4 Bounce

_****__Full Summary:_

_Metódico, calculador, dedicado. Eran cualidades que definen a Midorima Shintaro y que aún como estudiante de medicina perduran. En palabras de Takao, es un tsundere repelente que morirá virgen. Shin debe tener una prometida a la altura, pero la chica de la que todos hablan en el campus por ser extranjera no entra ni a empujones en su definición. Arrogante, burlona, compinche de Ryota y Kazunari. En palabras de otras chicas, una zorra. En palabras de los chicos, la diosa de la mecánica. Capaz de dirigir a una panda de testosterona con una sola mano y con la inteligencia de serpiente. _

* * *

**_Disclaimer y advertencias:_** _Kuroko no Basuke le pertenece Tadatoshi Fujimaki, con excepción de algunos OC's. Este fic se sitúa después de la Winter Cup, o mejor dicho, en el segundo año universitario de nuestros queridos Kiseki's. Este fic contiene algunos spoiler, algo de OoC (ya que nunca queda perfecto) y como ya había mencionado OC's. Tambien contendrá escenas sexuales (no explicitas), insultos, violencia y algunos temas fuertes. Los lugares e informaciones universitarias son aproximadas y algunas suposiciones, ya que yo no he estado en ninguno de ellos_.

* * *

**4. ** _Capitulo cuatro:_ **Bounce**

Las rutinas en la biblioteca habían terminado. Ambos seguían yendo, él en la mesa de siempre y ella solo a entregar libros. No le dirigía la palabra, ni siquiera lo volteaba a ver, el fingir indiferencia, hacer oídos sordos ante los chismes, sobre todo el "Están peleados" "Discusión marital". Vamos, incluso decían que Shintaro la había embarazado y que rechazó la responsabilidad, dejándola a ella como una estúpida a la que habían botado, con todo y paquete.

—Discúlpate con ella. —sugirió Satsuki, él nuevamente la ignoró, como venía haciendo desde hacía dos semanas.

Después de todo Cat no era su problema.

.

.

.

Cuando el profesor de la última hora salió del aula un sujeto entró como ráfaga a colgarse de Shintaro.

—¡Quítate de encima, Takao! —gruño Midorima.

—¡Pero Shin-chan, luego de que vengo a visitarte ¿así me pagas?! —chilló el pelinegro soltando al futuro doctor.

—¿A qué vienes?

—Directo como siempre, pues veras, el viernes haremos una salida, irán varias facultades, pero queríamos ir los de básquet juntos, ya sabes.

—¿Yo también? —preguntó Satsuki.

—Claro que sí, Momoi-san. Después de todo tu eres la manager del equipo.

—Suena bien, ¿A dónde iremos? —preguntó ella, alborotada.

—A un club que acaban de abrir, ¿se apuntan?

—Me niego.

.

.

.

César la miró con desconcierto. Ella veía con un semblante bastante molesto unos mensajes en su celular y el chico podría jurar que poco le faltaba para destruir su iPhone de la fuerza que usaba.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó César. Catarina solo le mostró la conversación con sus mejores amigas.

El chico también frunció el ceño.

—Tengo ganas de joderlos a todos. Callarles la puta boca de una vez. —protestó el moreno. Ella estaba totalmente de acuerdo.

Las mejores amigas de Cat eran compañeras suyas del equipo de voleibol, también eran extranjeras y hablaban pestes de ellas. Sus nombres eran Kyla Sanders y Anastasiya Korsova.

Las tres eran perfectamente destacables, Kyla era pelirroja, su cabello de fuego era como una señal de humo para los chicos y sus ojos celestes con la piel algo rosada, Anastasiya era tan blanca como la nieve, sus cabellos rubios platinados y ojos grises, Catarina era un poco más morena, de cabellos castaños claros y ojos pardos tirándole a oliva. Las tres pasaban del metro setenta sin usar tacones. Voluptuosas e irascibles. Y al ser extranjeras, la lengua de sus compañeras era más filosa.

El problema era que habría una fiesta en un nuevo club esa noche, y las tres habían sido invitadas, sin embargo una serie de comentarios hirientes en una página anónima hacia sus personas y además con fotos ridiculizándolas en los entrenamientos del equipo habían llegado a su inbox de Facebook. Anastasiya le había puesto sobre aviso.

"No paran de decirnos putas y perras" —había escrito.

Catarina se había mentalizado que su inclusión en la sociedad japonesa no era sencilla, pero de no ser aceptada a ser fijamente agredida ya había un mundo de diferencia.

César observó cómo Cat se levantaba del sillón hecha una furia y cruzaba la sala para comenzar a buscar entre su ropa como posesa.

—¿Qué demonios…?

—Ellos quieren una puta, ¿no?, una perra, pero de las de mi país. A ver qué tan bravas son esas mujercillas "rascuachas".

Catarina tecleó en su iPhone y enseguida recibió las respuestas de sus amigas.

.

.

.

La música retumbaba en el lugar, aquella mezcla de notas electrónicas se clavaban en su cabeza perforando sus oídos.

Nuevamente, Shintaro Midorima había sucumbido ante las jugarretas de Kazunari Takao y junto con todos los demás miembros del equipo se encontraban en una mesa con montañas de alitas picantes y cerveza, Aomine y Kagami llevaban una competencia de tarros y el siempre correcto y elegante Midorima estaba fuera de lugar, con un tarro pequeño de cerveza.

—¿Qué te ocurre Shin-chan?

—¿Qué es lo divertido de venir a emborracharse en un lugar como este? —criticó Shintaro mientras arrugaba la nariz.

—Pues… —pero lo que pudo ser una ingeniosa respuesta quedó interrumpida, lo único que Shin pudo ver fue el semblante desencajado de Takao.

Midorima guió su mirada hacia donde observaba Kazunari, abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

Ahí en la entrada estaba Cat con otras dos despampanantes chicas, todas las miradas estaban ahí, en los cortos y ceñidos vestidos, las largas piernas coronadas con tacones, cabellos ondulados y enrulados, sombras oscuras, pestañas largas y labiales brillantes.

Su apariencia por supuesto que llamaba su atención, pero como si esto no fuera suficiente, su altura que rondaba el 1.80 las hacia ver como modelos salidas de una revista internacional.

Shin identificó al único hombre que las acompañaba como el primo de Cat, César. El hombre aun así les sacaba más de una cabeza. Por supuesto que se notaba de que no eran de por ahí. Más sin embargo desfilaban como si el lugar fuera suyo. Justamente pasaron por su mesa, donde Kise no perdía la oportunidad para saludar a la mexicana.

—¡Catcchi! —la abrazó Kise.

—¡Ryota, no te tomes tantas confianzas! —se quejó.

—Pero… Catcchi, estas hermosa. —la halagó. Ella se sonrojó.

—Gracias.

—Cat-chan, te ves preciosa hoy, ¿vienes por algún galán? —dijo Takao.

—No digas tonterías, Kazunari. Vine con mis amigos, se las presento.

Las dos chicas pasearon sus vistas, curiosas. Después de todo era la aclamada mesa del equipo de baloncesto.

—Ella es Kyla Sanders, —presentó a la pelirroja. —y ella es Anastasiya Korsova. —señaló a la rubia. Ambas alzaron sus manos en un breve y cortés saludo.

Midorima paseó la mirada brevemente en las dos chicas pero enseguida volvió a clavar sus ojos esmeraldas en Catarina por supuesto que ella lo sintió. Sus miradas se cruzaron. Tal vez una muda interrogante por parte de él, tal vez un mudo reclamo por parte de ella.

—¿Y te sentarás con nosotros? —invitó Aomine. Shintaro sabía que tenía los ojos puestos sobre Catarina, y ahora teniendo a otras dos chicas que eran perfectamente su tipo era obvio que no pensaba desperdiciar su oportunidad.

—¿Tú pagaras los tragos? —preguntó la pelirroja arqueando una ceja y con una sonrisa burlona, Daiki amplió más su sonrisa.

—Si así lo quieres…

—Me temo que sus romances tendrán que esperar, nosotros tenemos que atender un asunto. —y apareció el hombre que las acompañaba. Daiki torció el gesto.

—Vamos pues, volveremos. —dijo la pelirroja. Se alejaron rumbo a una mesa al fondo que tenía muy mal aspecto debido a los tipos que estaban allí.

Daiki se dejó caer en el respaldo de su asiento soltando un silbido.

—¿Las vieron? Tenían un cuerpo de infarto las tres. —rio el moreno y codeó a Kagami. Este estaba totalmente tieso.

—Ehh, ¿Qué te ocurre? —preguntó Wakamatsu.

—Vio a través de mi alma… —balbuceó Kagami.

—¿Qué?

—Se refiere a Korsova-san, tiene una mirada bastante monótona. —habló Kuroko provocando un salto en los presentes.

—¡¿Desde cuándo estas aquí, Tetsu bastardo?! —exclamó Aomine mientras se sostenía el pecho con una mano.

—Que crueles son todos ustedes, he estado aquí desde el principio.

.

.

.

Anastasiya sonrió en su asiento mientras tomaba con pequeños sorbos su vodka puro. Lo tenía ubicado desde el principio, desde que llegó al campus. No lo miraba a escondidas ni nada de eso, simplemente disfrutaba aquellos encuentros que eran coincidencia, ahora que se habían presentado tal vez sería más sencillo hablarle… claro, primero tenía que aligerar su profunda mirada.

—Alguien está feliz hoy. —se rio Kyla. La rubia la miró por el rabillo del ojo.

—Cállate.

—Cat, debemos regresar con ellos. ¿No ves que Anastasiya tiene en la mira a Kagami?

—Y tú a Aomine. —sentenció Cat. La pelirroja solo rio y siguió tomando su whiskey.

—¿Y tú no tienes a nadie en la mira? —preguntó Junichi, un amigo de César, en un inútil intento por coquetearle. Cat miró de soslayo un punto detrás del chico, Midorima miraba hacia ella.

—Tal vez. —respondió coquetamente. El chico se acercó un poco más y eso a Midorima no le agradó para nada.

.

.

.

Shintaro llevaba cuatro horas ahí, sentado, sin aceptar las insinuaciones de las chicas y sin hacer otra cosa más que beber. Momoi hacia un berrinche a su lado porque Daiki había desaparecido con la pelirroja. Kagami se encontraba arrinconado, bailando con la rubia, aunque Shin lo veía muy cómodo viéndole las tetas. El primo de Cat estaba en su mesa, viendo a Momoi disimuladamente, Cat y su nuevo amigo al que Midorima prefería llamar "troglodita" también estaban allí y de hecho eran los únicos en la mesa.

Cat hablaba animadamente con el chico y Midorima los observaba, ella notaba que la escena no era de su agrado, eso la complacía.

El mesero se acercó para ofrecerle más bebida, él los vio ordenar, justo cuando ella se volteó vio que el tal Junichi le susurró algo al mesero, definitivamente eso no le dio buena espina.

.

.

.

Algo le cosquilleaba en el estómago, sintió que debía ir a orinar, cuando se puso de pie sintió que se mareaba, caminó como pudo al baño, sentía que todo le daba vueltas, sentía como la cabeza le punzaba. Afortunadamente todo salió bien y emergió de nuevo a la superficie, Cat reía escandalosamente y Junichi dirigía su mano por debajo de la falda, ella se removió.

Se preguntó dónde carajos estaba su primo, luego notó que Momoi no estaba allí.

Midorima apresuró su paso lo más que pudo y se dejó caer en medio de ambos.

—¿Interrumpo algo? —preguntó. La mirada furibunda de Junichi fue su respuesta, pero Cat solo rio y se abrazó a él.

—¡Que va! Ya te extrañaba, Shin-chan. —decía feliz. Midorima se sorprendió.

—¿Te sientes bien? —dijo él. Cat se acercó a él y paseó sus dedos por el cuello.

—Sí.

El olor a alcohol llegaba a ambos, y sus ojos dilatados. Sus rostros cada vez más cerca.

—Dime Shintaro, ¿Qué piensas de mí? —la voz era ronca, siseante en sus oídos. Una sensación de cosquillas volvió a expandírsele por todo el cuerpo, pero esta vez la sentía correr por sus venas, y se concentraba en algún punto debajo de sus pantalones.

—Catarina… yo… —ella se robó su aliento, sus fuerzas, su conciencia y su razón.

Sus labios se encontraron, ansiosos, hormigueando. Los brazos de él se enredaron en su cintura y ella se prendió a su cuello. Levemente al principio, sus dientes rozaban los labios contrarios, él decidió morderlo, entonces todo se volvió más tosco, pasional y desenfrenado. Sus manos ya no estaban solo en su cintura, de hecho, ya ni siquiera estaban en aquel bar.

Recordó haberle dado dinero al taxista, recordó subir a trompicones las escaleras de la entrada, cuando se arrinconaron en el elevador y cuando la dejó caer sobre su cama. Como rodaron sus labios por su pecho, cuando ella le desprendió de su pantalón, la escuchó reír melodiosamente cuando él no pudo quitarle el sostén y se quedó perdido en su mirada cuando quiso burlarse de ella.

Volvió a besarla, volvió a sentir ese calor ácido en sus venas y todo comenzó de nuevo.

* * *

**_Nota de la autora:_**_ Hola criaturitas del señor. Aquí vengo con la actualización. Ya ni sé si me tardé o no. Espero les haya gustado. ¿Qué creen? ¿Hubo sexo o no? ¿Quieren lemmon? Espero un review con su opinión. _

_Agradezco todos sus comentarios, favoritos, etc. ¡Me animan a seguir todos ustedes!_

_Hablemos de…KYLA:__ Tiene veinte años. Estudia odontología en la Universidad de Tokio. Mejor amiga de Cat. Va en el equipo de voleibol, es rematadora, su jersey es el número 3._

_Hablemos de… ANASTASIYA: __Tiene veinte años. Estudia relaciones internacionales en la Universidad de Tokio. Mejor amiga de Cat, está en el equipo de voleibol, es bloqueadora, su jersey es el número 4._

* * *

**_¿Review's? ¿Favoritos? ¿Alerta? ¿Los tres? No sean tímidos._**


End file.
